


Girls Night

by PeachyBaby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Multi, Poly triad, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: "Just get your mouth on me, bombshell," Cheryl smiles at Veronica then, as Betty tries hard not to gasp.//Betty watches her drunk gay dreams come true right infront of her eyes. God Bless truth or dare.(Aka: a reason to write this OT3, via tumblr prompt.)





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I know Doctorkaitlyn filled this prompt (Truth or Dare) for this OT3 at one point (In drabble form I believe), so if it's vaguely similar thats why. No hate or copying meant at all. Love y'all!!

  
Betty's mouth is soft against her own, she tastes a bit like the tang of fruity chapstick, but now she mostly just tastes like champagne and tequila stolen from Cheryl's parents alcohol cabinet. Cheryl lets her hands rest against Betty's hips as she sighs headily into the kiss. Betty's biting her lip hard and Cheryl's brought back to reality with a moan as Betty threads her hands into her hair.  
Cheryl can feel Veronica's glare through Betty's warm body, and she smirks into the kiss, girls night is going well. Betty pulls back, panting and wriggling impatiently in Cheryl's lap, desperate for friction she can't find.

"Betty, I believe it's Veronica's turn," Cheryl hums, Betty whines in response.

"Cher, I-"

"Uh-uh-uh, darling, rules of the game," Betty frowns, "we'll just have to put this on pause, huh?" Cheryl smirks as Betty slinks out of her lap.

"Well that was, eye opening," Veronica mumbles, her eyes look glassy, and she shifts uncomfortably on the the bed.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous," Veronica pouts anyways. "Just because you two are star crossed lovers, doesn't mean I don't get my turn too," Cheryl is having too much fun as Veronica's frown deepens along with Betty's blush.

"Well, It's my turn to dare someone, yeah?" Veronica says, and Betty slips a hand into hers, Smiling goofily at her.

"I suppose it is," Cheryl says, taking another sip of her drink. It might not be classy, but champagne in a red solo cup, is in fact, still champagne.

"Hmm, I dare you," she looks pointedly at Cheryl "to take a body shot off of me," Cheryl's pleasantly surprised, Veronica still has something up her sleeve. Betty's eyes widen in surprise, and Cheryl has to stifle a giggle. Poor girl. Cheryl's not sure if she'll survive the night.

"I'll get the salt and the lime, you get yourself prepared, sweetheart," Veronica smirks at her, and Cheryl can feel her gaze as she walks out of the room.  
This is an unexpected development. Sure, she thought it was pretty obvious Betty had a thing for her and Veronica. But Veronica on the other hand, Cheryl had always assumed she'd be much more monogamous, and she'd already shown time and time again how devoted she was to Betty. Nevertheless Cheryl grabs a lime, and the salt grinder, and heads back into her room, where Veronica has splayed across the bed, her head on Betty's lap, shirt discarded somewhere in the room, maroon bra contrasts with her skin nicely, Cheryl nearly gasps at the sight, Betty's clearly also trying to keep herself under control.

"I assumed you'd be much more modest, Ronnie, I'm pleasantly surprised," Veronica looks borderline offended before retorting back.

"Just get your mouth on me, bombshell," Cheryl smiles at her then, as Betty tries hard not to gasp.

"Feisty."

Cheryl kneels next to Veronica, pouring out a shot. She sprinkles a line of salt over the soft curve of Veronica's stomach, and presses the lime between her lips. Betty watches intently.

"Spread your legs for me?" Veronica flushes but complies, and Cheryl settles herself comfortably between Veronica's legs, hips pressed firmly between Veronica's thighs. Cheryl takes it as a victory when Veronica sighs as she slides into place. Then she lowers her mouth and takes a long lick up Veronica's stomach, the taste of salt fills her mouth and she can hear Veronica groan as she nips gently at her skin before taking the shot. It burns as it slides hot down her throat. Bending down she takes the lime between her teeth and sucks, Veronica's hips twitch as Cheryl holds herself up on her thigh. She tosses the lime aside before pressing her mouth to Veronica's, kissing her soundly before pulling back.  
To her surprise there is no witty retort, no quip Veronica throws her way. She just pants quietly, eyes closed as if she's composing herself.

"It's my turn right?" Betty's voice interrupts the silence. Her face is nearly unreadable besides the lust clear in her blown pupils. Veronica nods.

"Ronnie?" Betty asks, near a whisper, sliding her hand into Veronica's. "Let Cheryl fuck you," Veronica lets out a hushed growl at the notion. "Only if you're both consenting and both up for-" Betty's rambling now, and Cheryl almost laughs, but Veronica cuts her off before Cheryl can.

"I want to," Her voice quivers and Cheryl's eyebrows rise. Betty seems pleasantly shocked but doesn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" Cheryl asks, there's no way in hell she's going to have sex with a girl who doesn't want it. Consent is incredibly important, even if Cheryl is, and prides herself on being, a bitch.

"Yes, fuck, _yes_ ," It comes out a hiss, and Veronica's almost already bucking her hips. "Look, I just watched you two make out for like five minutes and then Cheryl took a body shot off of me, okay? I am more than fucking ready, trust me," Cheryl is surprised that Veronica can even get out this many words.

Cheryl should be more surprised that this is where the night is going, but, she really isn't. She'd seen the looks all night. Betty's eyes had been like saucers since she'd been dared to give Veronica a hickey. Cheryl takes a deep breath.  
No going back now, she supposes. (She wouldn't want to if she could.)

"Let's get these off then, yeah?" Cheryl says, tugging gently at the hem of Veronica's pajama pants. Veronica nods, and Cheryl shifts out of the way a she pulls down the offending garment. Veronica eyes her warily before pulling at her underwear with a huff.  
Veronica pulls them down and sets the panties next to her. Cheryl shifts back into place, trying not to break the spell of silence that had settled between the three.

"Betty, are you comfortable?" Veronica asks quietly, and she nods, taking Veronica's hand as she does so.  
With that Cheryl lets her hand trail up Veronica's thigh, before leaning down to press her lips playfully at the base of her neck. Pressing feather light kisses up to her jaw, before locking eyes pointedly.

"Last chance to bow out," it's more a challenge than worry this time.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cherry," Cheryl smirks at the nickname before pressing their lips together hard. She can hear the sharp gasp from Betty, and it only makes her smile more. Cheryl can taste left over lipstick as she licks into Veronica's mouth. Cheryl doesn't expect the sharp nip in her lip, and Veronica cherishes the low keening groan from Cheryl as she lets her hands drift up Veronica's body, unclipping her bra on the way.  
Cheryl pulls back and just sits there for a moment and takes it in.  
Veronica Lodge splayed against the crimson of her bedsheets, naked and open.  
With that she's slipping her other hand up Veronica's thigh and cupping her sex. Veronica jumps in surprise and Cheryl can tell she's holding back a moan. Betty looks like she might explode, she's tangled her hand into Veronica's hair, tugging at it lightly every once and a while.  
Cheryl presses her fingers experimentally, dragging her fingers through Veronica's slick, it earns a soft groan from her, which turns to a squeak when Cheryl pinches her clit.

"Betty, you wanna taste?" Cheryl asks, and Betty looks shocked but nods. Cheryl brings her fingers to Betty's mouth, "Open, darling," Betty does as she's told and Cheryl moans at the feeling of Betty's mouth around her fingers. Cheryl pulls them out with a pop and Veronica huffs.

" _Cheryl_ ," she whimpers, wiggling indignantly against Cheryl's hips.

"Whats wrong, Veronica?" Veronica moans pleadingly.

"That just won't do will it, words please, Veronica," Veronica frowns, but complies easily.

"Fuck me, Cherry, and do it well," Cheryl smirks, theres the ice queen she's used to.  
Cheryl presses two fingers inside abruptly, and Veronica's hips buck up to meet them. Betty lets out a moan, and Veronica smiles, fisting her hand into Betty's bed shirt. Cheryl leans down to kiss Veronica again, and their lips meet mid moan. It's more a brushing of lips, but Veronica threads her hands into Cheryl's hair and tugs her closer. Mouths pressed hard together.  
Veronica's breath hitches and Cheryl pulls back, she's surprised to see Betty's fingers pinching at Veronica's nipple, palming her breast firmly in her hand. Cheryl speeds up her fingers.  
Veronica is soaked. Velvety soft under her her fingers. Cheryl moves to press kisses against Veronica's hipbones, moving to lay between her legs.

"Can I?" She asks, Veronica simply nods. Cheryl licks a firm stripe across the softness of Veronica's cunt, and she twitches beneath Cheryl's eager tongue.

"Cheryl," Veronica's voice comes out a whisper, and Cheryl can't help but feel a little accomplished. She finds Veronica's clit with her tongue and presses hard, lets it slide across with every thrust of her fingers. Betty watches intently as Cheryl's fingers slide in and out, slick, almost embarrassing noises earned with every thrust. Veronica is noisy (really what did either of them expect) little whines of pleasure rush out of her ever time Cheryl pushes in. Betty watches in awe. Cheryl takes her clit in her mouth, sucking gently, letting her tongue press just underneath the hood. Veronica's hips keen into her mouth, her hands sliding into her hair.

"Betty, _fuck_ -" her words are breathy and she tugs harder against Betty's shirt, "talk to me," Betty seems awestruck at first, eyes glazed over, her mouth open as if she might speak, but is hesitant.

"Please," Veronica huffs out with the next press inside her. Betty swallows.

"Beautiful," Betty says, voice hushed, letting her fingers brush against Veronica's cheek. Cheryl hums and Veronica squeaks at the vibration on her clit. "God you're fucking beautiful, you know that Ronnie?" Veronica sighs in response, bunching her hand further in Betty's shirt.

"I bet you feel so nice, so soft around Cheryl's fingers." Betty's voice quivers, and Cheryl picks up her head to look at Veronica.

"Baby, can I use another finger?" Cheryl's voice is soft and Betty smiles, she doesn't use this voice for many people. Actual concern about someone's well being isn't always her strong suit.  
Veronica whimpers, bucks into the next press inside her. "I need a verbal answer, Veronica, I want you to tell me," Veronica's breath comes in huffs, and her back arches.

"Please- _fuck_ \- I want you," her voice is barely there but Cheryl complies, sliding a third finger inside with ease, Veronica's whole body snaps into her fingers, a loud moan filling the whole room as Cheryl presses all the way in.

" _Ohmygod_ ," it's a low rasp of words, as Veronica tilts her head back, eyes looking intently at Betty.  
Cheryl fucks into her again and Veronica's eyes slip shut, hips canting into Cheryl's fingers.

"Faster," her voice breaks as she wriggles against Cheryl's hand, Cheryl smirks but complies, speeding up her thrusts until they come at an even pace.  
Veronica's breathing comes in hoarse pants as she fucks herself into Cheryl's fingers.

"Fuck-ohmygod," the words seem almost forced out of her as Cheryl curls her fingers inside her, mouth still sucking at her clit. Betty moves her hand down to cup Veronica's breast, palming it gently, and Veronica things she might explode from overstimulation, the feeling of two people touching her at once throwing her off in the best way.

"You gonna cum for us, Veronica?" Betty's voice takes on a tone neither have ever heard before, and Veronica nods, whimpering as Cheryl curls her fingers again.

"So full, so pretty for us. Spread and fucked, and you're taking it so well, baby. I'm so proud of you," Betty coos, pinching at Veronica's nipple. She moans and then Cheryl's nipping at her clit and it's too much. She can feel herself teetering at the edge of an orgasm, her hips twitching in anticipation. Cheryl fucks into her hard, biting her clit again and shes gone. She cums hard, moaning loud enough that she worries the neighbors will hear. She can feel Cheryl still fucking her through the orgasm. Her tongue lapping gently at Veronica's clit. Her cunt clenches around Cheryl's fingers once more and stills as Cheryl stops her movements, slipping out with a keening groan from Veronica. Betty's hands card through her hair, and Veronica has to pull Cheryl back from licking lightly at her clit.

"Holy fuck," Veronica whispers.

"Holy fuck, indeed," Betty answers back.

Cheryl just smiles and crawls back up to kiss Betty square on the mouth. Letting the other girl taste Veronica on her tongue.

Girls night is going fucking fantastic.


End file.
